User blog:SuperMalechi/Doug's Shock Therapy Review
Greetings, everyone! This is Malechi. Today is my first time doing my review blog. I heard of how bad an episode is that I have to forget about it. Inspired by ThomasGaming64's Ink Lemonade review! Be prepared, because my first review in this wikia is gonna start in 3..2...1! I'm gonna say it right now, Doug's Shock Therapy is not only the worst episode of Season 3, but it is the worst episode of the entire Nickelodeon era, and also the worst episode of the entire show! Yes, worse than Disney era episodes combined (which are bad enough)! Why? To start off, Mr. Bone is very greedy, annoying, selfish, and a jerk, worse than he was in other episodes involving him, and Doug is uncomfortably tortured all the way through too, just like Squidward in Seasons 6-9A SpongeBob! Not only that, I literally got mad at most of the scenes in this episode, ranging from disturbance to a lack of logic! Heck, the beginning tries too hard to have comedy while Doug and his friends are writing Get well cards for Mr. Bone while he is in the hospital for a week, but they failed! This episode is the most disturbing of the series, yes, I said it, then again, worse than Disney era episodes combined! Seriously, this episode had so much that was too disturbing, from Mr. Bone showing his "head surgery" with his back hair cut off and eyes attached to the back of his head, to Mr. Bone screaming to get his wart off, to- you know what, I can't mention these anymore, let's just move on. As for ear grating, well, I didn't think it would be possible, but something has passed Doug's Friend Friend as the most illogical episode ever! I thought that episode was bad, and it didn't have much redeeming quality, then again, neither does this! Did I mention that this episode is mean spirited? Well, here's more! After Mr. Bone embarrases Doug and his friends at Honker Burger, by the time Mr. Bone makes another false school closure, he wants Doug to ride off a mountain skate park or have his friends turn against him, which means they're treating Doug like they don't care! The ending is predictable too! I knew Mr. Bone is going back to his old senses and make everyone miserable again! Doug's Shock Therapy is stupid from beginning to end, the characters are out of character, a lack of good humor, cringeworthy, and cruelity! I can't believe that in an memorable era which makes the frandise creative, we get an episode like this! I never thought I would say this, but this is the only episode of the Nickelodeon era I consider abysmal, and even on my Bottom 5 worst episodes of all time! Sure most of the Disney era episodes were bad enough, but this is FAR worse than them! At least with episodes like Doug's Friend Friend, Doug's Last Birthday, etc, they all came from an era where we expected a lot of bad episodes. Most of the episodes ranged from mediocre to unbearable. But this is the Nickelodeon era, a time where we expect a lot more good episodes back when Nickelodeon owned it, so it completely shocked me when I watched this, which is why I consider this one of the worst episodes ever created. I could go on for all day, but I'll just end things here. Despite all of this, I won't be harsh towards the writers. Every good writer has their duds, and it's not the end of the world. This is SuperMalechi signing off. Category:Blog posts